Jack discovers energy drinks
by NegroLeo
Summary: What happens when Jack is too tired to even make a snowball? Jamie decides to help him out. No yaoi.


Summary: Jack and North had teamed up for christmas brining joy and snow. Each year Jack flies over the world bringing his blizzards and snow days. But making it snow all over the world is an exhausting thing to do. When Jamie finds out that Jack is to tired to even make a snowball he decides to help out by giving Jack a special drink.

-I don't own any characters, nor do I make any money from this story. Enjoy ^ ^ -

Jack smiled as snow fell around him covering the ground as the wind grabbed hold of him dragging him through the air. Letting the wind drag him through the air he grinned and let out a tired whoop. This was the third year he'd teamed up with North, bringing snow to the world on christmas eve. At first he'd thought it was a pain, he was the spirit of fun after all, serious work wasn't in his nature. The first time though, when he saw the children of the world wake up to a white christmas made everything worth it. Even the tired feeling he got afterwards.

"Jack! My boy how are you feeling?!" North called as he pulled his sleigh up next to the flying boy.

"Good almost done." Jack replied staving off the sleepiness he felt.

"Well done Jack! When you finish you come to my workshop and we have cup of hot chocolate!" North shouted before turning his sleigh away to finish his own work.

Jack watched before letting the wind drag him away again. Truthfully he was done having brought snow to the world the only place left was the town close to his home. When the familliar trees and his lake he let out a sigh of happiness. Mustering the last of his strength he sent a whirling blizzard towards the small town before heading towards the small cave he called home. (Note: I know there is no mention of where Jack lives so a cave is better then nothing right?)

Walking past the spelled entrance Jack leaned his staff onto one of the cave walls before drifting over to the pile of furs and blankets that made up his bed. He didn't bother lighting any of the lanterns, a gift from North, instead he fell face first onto the pile letting sleep overtake him a moment later.

-the next day-

Jack woke to the sound of laughter of children. Opening a sleepy eye he looked towards the entrance of his cave and saw Jamie and friends standing there. Groaning he turned away hoping they would leave when he didn't come out. This was not the case.

"JACK! Come on Jack the snow is perfect for a snowball fight!" Jamie shouted his friends cheering him on.

Jack rolled his eyes. Of course the weather was perfect for a snowball fight. He was the one who'd made it after all wasn't he? Grabbing an extra thick fur blanket he tried to muffle the shouts still hoping the kids would give up. Ten minutes later he gave up defeated and crawled out of bed.

"Jack why didn't you answer?" Jamie asked as his friend appeared.

"Sorry late night. Why aren't you guys at home doing the whole chrsitmas thing?" Jack asked blinking at the sunlight.

"Jack it's already the afternoon! Besides who could stay inside with all this snow?!" Jamie replied pointing at his friends who were busy making snow forts and snow men.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Jack replied doing his best to stiffle a yawn.

Jamie noticed something was wrong right away. Usually by now Jack would have thorwn a snowball or messed up his hair. Taking a closer look at his friend Jamie realized that Jack looked tired.

_Well he did just spend all last night bringing snow to the world._

Seeing that without some help Jack wasn't going to be able to play with them Jamie resolved to do his best to keep Jack awake. And he knew the perfect way to do so.

"Hey Jack come with me for a moment." Jamie said dragging on Jack's hoodie sleeve.

"Where we going?" Jack asked as he followed his little friend.

"To the store I know exactly what you need." Jamie replied yelling to his friends that they'd be back in a bit.

A few minuted later Jack stood outside a local store waiting for Jamie to return. He amused himself by takingin his neat handiwork. Snow covered everything, street posts, cars, eaven some people. He was just about to send a nasty chill towards a pair of cackling old ladies when Jamie walked out holding something in his hands.

"Here Jack drink this and you'll feel better in no time." Jamir promised holding out a can.

"What is it?" Jack asked taking the can as they started walking back down the street.

"It's an energy drink. When my dad get's tired from working all the time he somtimes drinks those. Afterwards he feels a lot better." Jamie explained.

"Huh." was all Jack said as he opened the can.

Taking a sip Jack nearly gagged at the taste. It was bubbly and tasted like cherries. As it settled in his stomach though the cold feeling turned into a warm one that drove away some of the tiredness he'd been feeling. Soon the can was empty and Jack felt like he did after a nice long snowball fight. Happy and full of energy. Grabbing hold of Jamie the wind lifted them both into the air carrying them back towards the lake.

-six hours later-

Jack waved as the kids all headed home, they'd been playing for so long it wasn't surprising that they were tired. Jamie was the only one who waved back before they all disappeared. Even though they were tired Jack still felt full of energy. Taking to the skies again he headed for North's workshop planning mayhem for the older guardian.

The yetis who had been working diligently on toys for the coming christmas next year when a blast of cold wind had them all stopping in their tracks. Jack burst through freezing elves as he raced around the workshop. A few yetis tried to catch him in vain before North cam out of his rooms to see what the commotion was all about.

"What is going on here?" He yelled before taking in the sight of Jack sitting on the globe in the center of the room.

"Hey North!" Jack said smiling down at the guardian of wonder.

"Jack so good to be seeing you, you have come to have hot chocolate now yes?" North asked smiling up at the boy.

"Sounds like a plan big man," Jack replied jumping off the globe to float gently down in front of North, "Right now though let's have some fun!"

Before North could reply a snowball hit him straight in the face. Jack roared with laughter as he jumped back into the air away from the furious man. He was able to throw three more before the energy he'd been feeling vanished leaving him even more tired then before. HIs eyes fluttered a few times before his world turned black and he fell out of the air his staff clattering to the floor.

Moving faster then some might believe North caught the boy before he could fall and hurt himself. Cradling the limp body he carried the boy, who in truth was like a son to him, into a spare room gently laying him on the bedand tucking him in before leaving the room. Walking out he vowed to get some answers to what had happened to the poor boy.

-three days later-

Jack woke from his sleep, his head pounding and his mouth tasting like rotten cherries. Sitting up he groaned looking around the unfamiliar room. Searching through his memories the last thing he remembered was throwing snowballs at North, then nothing. How long had he been alseep anyway?

"Ah so you are finally waking up." North said as he entered the room.

"What happened to me?" Jack asked groaning.

"Is what I'd like to know. You are always tired after night of christmas and yet when you came her eyou were bursting with energy. How did this come about?" North questioned.

"I think it's what Jamie gave me. Something called an "Energy drink" made me feel all good." Jack answered.

"Ah I see now, Jack you must understand, those drinks are strong, even stronger for guardians and will make you feel full of energy as you said. However when the affects wear off you are left feeling tired and slow. Promise you will not dirnk such a thing again."

"Not if I'm going to wake up like this ever again." Jack groaned.

-Thank you for reading. I came up with this idea after drinking two NOS energy drinks. I know I know bad idea. Still the thought crossed my mind, what if one of the guardians drank something like this. And thus the story was born. -


End file.
